


maybe we deserve to be happy after all

by minhoscallousedhands



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoscallousedhands/pseuds/minhoscallousedhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>finally the couple gets the happiness they deserve. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe we deserve to be happy after all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newtporn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtporn/gifts).



> my birthday is in two hours and it’s raining outside, and im in need of a happy minewt feels. also for Meli dearest, because we deserve to be happy (:

 

_“it’s raining outside, sweetheart_

_nothing in this world seems right_

_but you, you, Newt_

_the sunshine in my dull days”_

_\- Minho_

 

Minho has a horrible singing voice. But he insisted on singing his own nursery rhymes to Newt before they go to sleep. It really annoyed him at first, but after two years, he couldn’t think of better way to fall asleep. Their favorite, the one Minho sings only when it rains, is called ‘Sunshine’. They snuggle, limbs tangled, skin meets skin, thumb grazing lightly over each others knuckles. Warm, drifting slowly into unconsciousness.

“I love you.” Newt murmurs as soon as Minho finished singing Sunshine. “You know that, yeah?”

“Yeah.” he welcomes the sentiment with a kiss on Newt’s nape. “I love you too.”

They weren’t always this happy. So much had happened in their two year old relationship. On top of the usual lovers’ quarrel, they went through some horrible things, too. Minho had almost been shot when he was running to a 24 hour deli to get cheese for Newt. Had he not been so bravely smacked the gun off the hand that was holding it and tipped him off balance while he was at it, maybe he would have died, and Newt would have suffered. It’s either that or him stomping on the man’s nuts with his Timberlands, crushing them to the ground, hoping he would never breed. Newt’s life had almost flashed before his eyes as well, he was in a car accident against a truck three times the size of his SUV, and he had never been more thankful of Minho’s choice of car. Had he been in that hatchback he’d been wanting for the longest time, he would have probably sustained a more severe injury–the hatchback could very well fit under the truck.

But there’s absolutely no reason to worry about those things, now that they have each other safe and sound in a ball of two bodies and a blanket. Minho tightens his arms around Newt, trying to hug him as closely as possible without breaking any of his ribs. Newt relaxes, snaking his way into the dips and curves of Minho’s muscular body. Warmth hangs tightly in the air, washing contentment all over the cuddling pair. Their chests moves in a synchronous ups and downs, peace emitting from every release of their long exhale. Newt delightfully hums as Minho inhales his scent off his neck, the black haired boy is two blinks away from slipping into unconsciousness.

“We deserve this.” Newt mutters.

“Wha..” Minho sleepily replies, his head heavy, hanging on the edge of stupor.

“To be happy. You and me.” he continues, only to be welcomed by a low, throaty buzzing sound on his nape, the wave travels softly into his ear, cradling it like a baby. Minho’s snoring. It’s music to his ears because it sounds way too soft for the tough front he puts up to people. But he’s not  _people_. He’s  _Newt_ , his  _sunshine in his dull days_ , as he so fondly claims in his cheesy nursery rhymes. He gets to see him in a state so vulnerable, that if it’s taken out of context, no one would believe this person had single handedly disarmed a robber with a gun, unarmed. He wouldn’t trade that for anything in this world, despite how often the guy makes it so hard for him to love him. Tough love has its rewards. And a moment like this is one of them.

Newt’s eyes flutter close as the words repeat themselves in his head,

 

_“We deserve to be happy.”_


End file.
